


Second

by Citlalicue



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citlalicue/pseuds/Citlalicue
Summary: He was always second, in the good and in the bad.





	Second

He was always second.  
He was smart but not as smart as Susan. She always got the best grades, surprising all the teachers. Her smarts carried her through every situation, she always had her facade of cool logic in the face of danger. Susan was Queen Susan the was the smartest? Susan. But he shouldn't feel bad, he was second.  
He could lead, but he wasn't as great as Peter. Peter was the oldest son, the best looking,. Everybody followed Peter. Peter was the nicest boy. Peter was the most loyal, and the most honored. Peter knew best. Peter was the His Majesty King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. Peter saved the world, and him? He helped. But he shouldn't feel bad, he was second.  
He was brave and adventurous, but not as much as Lucy. Lucy was always the first to do something new, always was the best at exploring and at meeting new people. She was the first to meet new people. Lucy was the youngest. Lucy was the most adorable. Lucy knew Aslan first. Lucy saw Narnia first. Everybody believed Lucy. Lucy was Queen Lucy the Valiant. Who was the youngest? Lucy, but he shouldn't feel bad, he was second.  
He was even the second second. Peter was the first, then Caspian. The first time in Narnia, everybody respected Peter the most, and after that, on the ship he was second in command to Caspian  
He was second smartest.  
He was second youngest.  
He was second in the middle.  
He was the second oldest boy.  
He was second for Lilliandil.  
Except…  
Except, with her.  
He was her first friend. He was her first boyfriend. He was her first kiss. He was her first love. She always said that he was first in her heart. She always said that she would save him first. She always said that she was going to put him first.  
But he had never wished that he could be first with that fervor. That fervor that possessed him at night. The one that didn't let him sleep because the screams of terror woke him every night. Why? Why did she have to be first to die? Why couldn't he be first for once?  
Because. Edmund was always second. Just like Hermione was always first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all this is a repost of a story that I had on here previously. I took it down because one of my dumbass friends found my profile and I am a big bIg BIG coward. Please review! I’ll reply!


End file.
